Dulce Tentaciòn
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Este es un FanFic SHOUTA! AdultoxNiño. Historia Universo Alterno. Protagonistas: El gran y sensual Lord Sesshoumaru de las Tierras Occidentales, y un dulce e inocente niñito de nombre Miroku. Ya advertí, no quiero quejas ni reclamos Oó
1. Parte 1

**Inspirado en la Historia Rol que llevo en el Foro ****School Yaoi Kokoro Rol**** en donde yo interpreto a Miroku en versiòn chibi (Tiene 7 años) y una amiga rolea a Sesshou (18 años) y bueno, lo pasè de modo que se entendiera, cambiando un poquito la situaciòn **

Mi primer Fic shouta O-o en colaboraciòn con mi discìpula Mitzumenaye . que sin el pedòfilo de Sessh no se hubiera podido llevar a cabo esta Historia!! xD 

**No quiero quejas, ok? U-U si no les gusta o les da asco o terror este género, pues no entren y ya D (( si existen los Fics SesshouRin entonces yo soy libre de hacerlo pedófilo con otro personaje XDDD )) pero si eres curioso o te atrae leer algo de este tipo, pues bienvenido x3**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi... pero yo solo quiero a Miroku, a Kouga, a Sesshy, a Jakotsu y a Naraku y de paso el Inu tambien... Que la adorable mangaka se quede con los demas xDU**

**Diviértanse leyendo!! **

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Un niño estaba a las orillas de un inmenso lago, hace mucho calor, solo con un pantalòn corto encima, intenta meterse al agua para refrescarse un poco, pero el chiquillo no sabe nadar por lo que temeroso parece dudar, lo hace con mucha precauciòn.  
A lo lejos alguien lo observa, un hermoso Youkai de cabello platinado, el jovencito le ha llamado la atenciòn, tal vez demasiado. El niñito siente la penetrante mirada, voltea y se encuentra con el bello Demonio, se pone nervioso, esa expresiòn le inspiraba mucho temor, de ser devorado, de esos frìos ojos. **

Ya sabìa de quien se trataba, el Hijo del Anterior Gobernante de esas Tierras, un InuYoukai, el pequeño Miroku habita en la aldea bajo la protecciòn de ese rey.

Sesshoumaru estaba aburrido, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ademas aquel pequeño ojiazul estaba ahì, pareciera que algo le impide entrar al agua. -"Puedo ayudarte si eso quieres"- se ofreciò para tambien estar cerca del niño

"Eh... si, muchas gracias" -respondio el pequeño sonriendo timidamente, agradecido de que fueran tan amable con el, el TaiYoukai se desvistiò quedando en pantalon corto y entrò al agua con el muchachito

El Demonio tomò las manos del pequeño para asi llevarlo un poco mas lejos y asi enseñarle mejor a nadar -"Te ayudare en lo que pueda"

"Muchas gracias... cual es su nombre? El mio es Miroku" -dice a modo de entablar conversacion con su 'entrenador' sustituto.

"Me llamo Sesshoumaru, y no es nada" -lo lleva lejos

El chiquillo mientras tanto se ayudaba del Hombre mayor para flotar en el agua -"Me trajo a un lugar profundo" -tiembla ligeramente del susto- "Tengo miedo de hundirme Sesshoumaru-sama, no pudimos iniciar en otra zona mas baja?"

El pequeño se hundio un poco, aprovechando para poder tocarlo y juntar su cuerpo con el de Miroku. Sesshoumaru sigue "ayudando" al nene y sus manos resbalaban lentamente para acariciarlo. Comienza a llover.

"Esta lloviendo, debemos resguardarnos Sesshoumaru-sama" -dice el pequeño- "Parece que va a llover fuerte, venga conmigo, cerca esta mi casa, regrese conmigo a mi cabaña" -se abraza muy fuertemente ya que tenia miedo de hundirse de nuevo y que el joven de cabello platinado no lo supiera sujetar bien otra vez, ya que antes lo agarraba por todos lados lo que signiicaba que su cuerpecito era demasiado escurridizo o por moverse mucho le haya dificultado al otro que lo sostuviera bien para ayudarle a nadar.

Lo tomo fuertemente en sus brazos, y lo saco del agua -"Vayamos a donde me has indicado" - recoge antes una tela que habìa dejado ahì antes, era demasiado grande para cubrirlos a los dos, pero solo cubrio al pequeño para que no fuera a enfermar.

El niño se abrazò a su cuello -"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama"

Se dirigen a la cabaña, llegando en unos cuantos minutos, finalmente entran para protegerse del temporal. Entrò con el pequeño en brazos, se fue a sentar en una esquina, dejo a Miroku a un lado, mientras el esperaba a que terminara de llover. El pequeño estaba temblando, mas bien, parecia que sufria de espasmos, tenia mucho frio, la ropa mojada no le estaba haciendo nada bien, y como siguiera asi, iba a pescar el resfriado mas 'bonito' de su vida.

Sesshoumaru tambien sentia un poco de frio pues solo traia su ropa de bajo. - "Tienes frio?" -mira a Miroku -"Ven"- tomò su estola, se lo dio al peque y lo abrazo mas fuerte. "Arigato" -dice timidamente el niño- "Es muy amable conmigo Sesshoumaru-sama, gracias"-se aferro al otro, para ya no sentir frio mientras piensa // usted tambien tiene frio... pero me ha dado su cosa suave y peluda para calentarme, que generoso que es//

Sus manos estaban heladas, asi que las metio debajo del sueter para poder acariciar la espalda del pequeño y poco a poco juntaba su pecho al de Miroku -"No es nada" El chiquillo sintio el escalofrio, y emitio un ligero "Ay..." pero no dijo mas, sabìa que era mejor mantenerse las manos calientes y como el le habìa hecho un favor antes, no le importo tener que dar ese pago, de todos modos, el mayor le habia ayudado mucho y se lo agradecìa.

"Lo siento estoy frio" -retiro sus manos un poco y espero a que se calentaran, cuando las tenia mas o menos tibias, siguio acariciando al pequeño, sus rostros estaban cercas y podia sentir la respiracion de Miroku

"Gracias por darme calor, asi no me enfermare" -dice sonriendo, creyendo que eso era su verdadero objetivo- "Sesshoumaru-sama, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, pero son raros, porque son dorados?" -pregunta con curiosidad, sintiendo cosquillas por el aliento del mayor cerca de su rostro.

"Mi padre los tenia de este color" - respondio a la duda y volteo a mirarlo, notando que estaban ya muy cerca volteo mas y rozo sus labios con la mejilla de Miroku y asi abrazarlo mas fuerte mientras respiraba en su cuello y una de sus manos bajaban para acariciar la pierna del peque -"Estas muy frio" - le susurro en su oido.

El pequeño se sintio muy nervioso, jamàs habìa estado de esa forma con nadie, ni siquiera su padre o su tutor lo abrazaban de tal manera, o se preocupaban por el, al menos sabia que su tutor lo veìa como un sobrinito, pero ni siquiera su padre estando con vida le mostraba afecto-"Sesshoumaru-sama, su padre lo quiere mucho?" -avergonzandose de la pregunta, y tambien por el ligero escalofrio al sentir la mano del mayor en su pierna, se sintio un poco raro, porque era la primera vez que estaba en una situaciòn asi. Se ruboriza ligeramente

"Mi padre...no lo se, el ya no esta en este mundo"- lo subio un poco mas para acomodarlo mejor, su mano se mantenia en su pierna acariciandola mientras la otra viajaba hasta uno de sus costados

"Mi padre tambièn muriò, quedè huèrfano, pero vivo con mi tutor, pero usted tiene aùn a su madre?" -pregunta sonriendo tiernamente

"Podria decirse que si, pero no me llevo muy bien con ella" - dejo de acariciarlo para separarlo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos -"Estas asustado?"

"No, no estoy asustado.. bueno, un poco, pero ya no, porque no estoy solo, usted esta aquì conmigo, asi que ya no tengo miedo" -sonrie para luego bajar la vista- "Que mal que no se lleve muy bien con su mami"

"No importa"- se levanto y aun con Miroku en brazos. -"Sesshoumaru-sama, estamos mojados, es mejor si nos damos un baño" -a lo que el mayor asiente. 

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Parte 2

**Entraron y habia una tina bastante grande, el pequeño le habìa dicho qeu viìa con su tutor, pero que èste habìa salido de viaje y estaba solo. Bajo a Miroku y abrio las llaves del agua para que se llenara a un buen nivel -"Esperemos un poco" **

"Si, esta bien" -luego alza la mirada para verlo -"Quien de los dos se bañara primero?" -pregunta

Minutos despuès, cerro las llaves y midio la tempertatura del agua, para ver que no estubiera muy caliente -"Seria mas rapido, si entramos los dos juntos" -lo miro para esperar su respuesta

"Esta bien" -dice el pequeño para quitarse su short quedando completamente desnudo sin sentir verguenza, se sentìa en confianza con el otro, hasta le habìa tomado cariño, como un hermano.

Sesshoumaru miro a Miroku completamente desnudo, de nuevo por su mente cruzaban malos pensamientos. Se quito tambien la ropa que traìa encima y quedo desnudo. Abrazo al niño y entro a la tina con las piernas abiertas y entre ellas al pequeño.

El chiquillo miro con curiosidad la entrepierna del peliplata -"Que grandes es... Oye, porque el tuyo es muy grande?" -baja la mirada y se mira el suyo- "El mio es muy chiquito" -pregunta inocentemente

"Pues..." - por un momento no supo como responderle pues nunca tuvo que responder a una pregunta asi - "Pues veras, es que aun te falta crecer" - lo miro esperando a que ya no le preguntara mas cosas asi

"Oh..." -se lleva un dedo hasta su boca, en gesto pensativo- "Y para que lo usas ademas de hacer pipi? Para que otra cosa se usa?"

"Ha! pues..."- no supo ni como contestarle era una situacion nada agradable -"Pues ..."- se quedo callado y muy pensativo

"No me diras para que otra cosa se usa? Es que es tan grande... me gustarìa tocarlo... puedo? por favor" -pide mirandole con ojitos dulces.

"Pues...si quieres" - no pudo evitar ceder ante esa mirada tan tierna ademas de su gran inocencia. El niño sonrio alegre por tener el permiso, tenia gran curiosidad. Una de sus manitas lo toco en la base, y despues con mas valor pero aun sorprendido, porque era una experiencia nueva, bajo su otra manita, y lo agarro entre ellas -"Que grande es... es muy suave pero esta flacida"

El Youkai sintio primero una de sus manitas tocando su miembro, esa accion no desperto casi ninguna sensacion en el, pero cuando sintio la otra manita del peque no pudo evitar caer ante sus emociones, si el niñito seguia tocando esa parte tan sensible no podria contenerce mas

El pequeño estaba lleno de curiosidad, recorria con sus tiernas manitas toda la longitud de ese 'objeto', extrañado mira al peliplata -"Se siente raro, pero me divierto tocandolo"-confiesa sonriendo mientras continua jugando con el miebro de Sesshoumaru

El TaiYoukai coloco sus dos manos en las orillas de la tina, estaba callendo en tentacion, las caricias de Miroku hacian que su miiembro estubiera poniendose erecto

El niño dejo escapar un gritito de sorpresa -"Esta duro! se siente duro! porque?! antes estaba muy suave... se siente un poco caliente... porque pasa esto?" -pregunta asombrado sin dejar de tocarlo, apretandolo, intentando descubrir porque el cambio.

Subio la mirada y miro hacia el techo por unos momentos, de nuevo bajo su rostro hasta ver a Miroku "jugar" con una parte tan sencible para el -"Tal vez descubras mas si sigues acariciandolo"

"En serio?" -era como un gatito jugando con una borla de algodon, invadido por la curiosidad de saber, queria verlo ya, asi que lo acaricio de una forma mas rapida, frotandolo entre sus manitas. -"Esta caliente! se pone muy caliente!" -exclama sin dejar de frotar.

Sin poder evitarlo un muy leve gemido salio de entre sus labios  
Su miembro ya estaba mas que erecto, y cada momento deseaba ya poder aventarsele encima a ese pequeño.

"Se puso muy duro, esta muy duro" -repite asombrado a mas no poder- "Y esta caliente, muy caliente. Esto es divertido, mucho" -rie por lo bajo. Lo mira y entonces quita una de sus manos para llevarselo a su propio y pequeñito miembro, tocandose -"El mio no se pone duro... porque?"

"Sabes" -lo mirò y con una de sus manos levantò el rostro del pequeño para mirarlo a los ojos - "Descubre mas cosas probandolo"- le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"Que lo pruebe?" -baja su mirada hacia esa zona- "Oh... si, esta bien" -dijo con su dulce sonrisa y se agacho- "Parece que se pudiera comer, parece una salchicha" -estiro su lenguita y probo la punta -"Esta salado.." -murmura para seguir dando lenguetaditas como cuando se disfruta un helado.

"Hmm metelo todo en tu boca" - le dijo casi ordenàndole que lo hiciera mientras hacìa la cabeza para atràs y se dedicaba a disfrutar de las lambidas de Miroku acomodàndose mejor en la tina.

El pequeño obedeciò, metiendo enorme pedazo de carne dentro de su boquita todo lo que pudo, el resto lo sostenia entre sus manos. Lamia saboreando, descubriendo por si mismo el salado sabor, y que estaba muy caliente que hasta su lengua sintio quemarse.

"Sigue saboreàndolo" - era tan inexperto, pero era de esperarse apenas es un pequeño, aun asi, saber que èl era nuevo en eso lo exitaba aun màs, su mano no pudo evitar ir hacia el rostro de Miroku y acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

Ahora lo chupaba, como una paleta de caramelo, aunque el sabor no era dulce, le parecìa rico, abriò su boquita a todo lo que podìa, para que ese jueguetito no se le saliera, con sus labios acariciaba la piel, su lengua tocaba cada parte que alcanzaba. Alzo sus ojos a ver al mayor cuando este lo acariciò en la mejilla y sonrio.

Su garra acariciò su cabecita para desatar sus cabellos, los acariciò mientras a el se le escapaban uno que otro gemido, sin dejar que escuchara el nene. El pequeño preferia las cosas saladas que las dulces, y esa 'paleta' le caìa como anillo al dedo. Se sacò el miembro de la boca para lamer la superficie, como el helado de su sabor favorito, con sus ojitos cerrados, seguia disfrutando.

Siguio acariciando su cabello mientras el llevaba su mano a la boca y mordia levemente uno de sus dedos, para evitar dejarse venir en la boca del niño.

El pequeño devoraba con lamidas el miembro del mayor, era como una chupachups, una paleta de cereza con un delicioso relleno liquido. Cuantas chupadas le faltaban por dar para llegar al centro lìquido del 'chupachups' de Sesshoumaru?

CONTINUARA 


	3. Parte 3

**No podia reprimirce màs aunque lo intentara, ademas el niño queria saber cosas nuevas, pues entonces se las mostraria. Gimio un poco y esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte, lo bastante para que Miroku lo escuchara. De un momento a otro, se dejo correr en la boquita del pequeño, llenàndolo de su ser.**

Oyo ese sonido y por un momento creyo que lo habia lastimado , pero antes de poder decir algo, sintio que algo calido llenaba su boca, el pequeño abrio los ojos en gran sorpresa. Se lo trago sin evitarlo. Se lleva una mano hacia la boca al sentir que ese liquido le escurria por la barbilla, saco el miembro y lo miro -"Es leche? Crei que solo las mamis y las vacas daban leche" -dijo en sorpresa, pero entonces volvio a acercarselo a sus labios- "Sabe rico... aunque es muy salado"-murmuro para tragar la esencia del peliplata, lamiendolo, deseoso de tomar mas de esa 'leche salada'

"Lìmpialo todo" -cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor en la tina aun con la respiracion agitada. El niño lamio todo lo que restaba sobre la punta, chupando con fuerza, esperando poder sacar mas, como absorbiendo jugo por un popote (Pajilla o como se llame). Estaba dejando limpio todo el 'juguete'

De nueva cuenta alzò el rostro angelical de Miroku para despues besar su mejilla -"Quieres que te enseñe mas cosas?"- miràndole directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules.

"Si!" -asiente sonriendo ampliamente- "Esto es muy divertido, quiero que me enseñes mas! por favor Sesshoumaru-sama, muestrame mas" -pide haciendo un tierno pucherito.

"Bien"-tomò el fràgil cuerpo de Miroku y lo volteò dejàndolo en 4 puntos, se colocò atras de el y acaricio lentamente su espalda para despues acercar su rostro a la parte trasera del pequeño, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a sus suaves nalguitas y acariciarlas para despues meter su lengua en la entrada del nene.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa y lo asusto demasiado -"Sesshoumaru-sama... para que hace eso?" -hay miedo en su voz- "Señor... "

Se separa de el -"No te asustes" - le dice muy calmado para despues seguir con lo suyo, esperando a que el pequeño se tranquilizara un poco.

Se siente muy extraño..." -dice sonrojandose intensamente- "Tu lengua me raspa Sesshoumaru-sama" -cierra fuertemente sus ojos, reteniendo las lagrimas

"Tranquilizate" - le dijo de nuevo para volver a meter su lengua y lamer todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, mientras su mano paso en medio de sus piernas para asi tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente.

"Señor Sessh.. shoumaru... que...q ue hace?" -gimio asustado, muy nervioso, sentia esa fria mano tocar su pequeño miembro, sintio bien ese contacto, pero lo que le hacia alla atras lo asustaba mucho -"Suelteme... por favor... tengo miedo.. que hace?!" -su pequeña entrada estaba siendo lubricado por la saliva del mayor, esa humedad en esa zona le causaba escalofrios.

Vio que su entrada ya estaba muy lubricada y necesitaba otra cosa para ensancharce, subio un poco y lamio el cuello del pequeño mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse en su entrada, mientras su otra mano viajaba hasta su boca para meterle los dedos y hacer que los lamiera.

"Ah... ah... ah" -empezo a gemir con dulce vocecita, la lengua en su cuello le causaba un delicioso cosquilleo. Uno de esos largos dedos entro, y por reacciòn apreto duro impidièndole que saliera o entrara mas profundo, mientras que los dedos en su boca le provocaron cumplir al mandato del peliplata y lamerlos, chupandolos dentro de su boca, recordando cuando probò el 'juguete', sintiò de nuevo esa sensaciòn, pero aùn estaba asustado, le dolìa alla atras por esa invaciòn, pero su boca estaba bloqueada y no podìa quejarse, solo dejò escapar algunas làgrimas.

Moviò lentamente el dedo en su entrada y lamio ese liquido salado que broto de sus lindos ojitos azules para de nuevo bajar a su cuello sin olvidar pasar por su oido. Despues de estar moviendo su dedo en la entrada, decido meter el segundo lentamente, para no lastimarlo, los movio circularmente para que el pequeño se acostumbrara a esa intromision.

Seguia gimiendo a pesar de que esos largos dedos impidieran que escaparan de su garganta. El segundo dedo habìa entrado con màs facilidad, y el pequeño ya no sentìa tanto dolor, en realidad, empezaba a gustarle. Con una de sus manitas se ayudo a sacar los que estaban dentro de su boca solo para decir -"Se siente bien Sesshoumaru-sama... ah... ah... no se detenga ah... ah..." -gimio en voz baja estirando el cuerpo y abriendo mas sus piernitas.

"No lo harè" - metio el tercer dedo los movio lento como al principio y despues acelero un poco el ritmo sacandolos pero no por completo y volviendolos a meter hasta donde pudiera mientras su boca seguia besando el cuello del nene, dejandole una marca, una señal de que aquel niño le pertenecia. La mano que tenia libre de nuevo bajo acariciando su pecho hasta de nuevo llegar a su entrepierna.

Lloro, tres dedos eran demasiado y le dolia, pero ese dolor era extraño, porque tambièn le gustaba, sus gemidos eran mas sonoros, sus manos se sostuvieron de donde podia, su entrada se mojaba con la humedad que soltaba su cuerpo, de su boca abierta bajo una hilerilla de saliva, el cuerpo del pequeño se sentìa caliente, sus mejillas ardìan en intenso rubor.

Siguio moviendo sus dedos lentamente, para que el niñito se acostumbrara, le encantaba escuchar aquellos pequeños gemiditos, saco un nomento sus dedos y lo voltea frente a el subièndolo en sus piernas, èstas estan muy abiertas situadas en los costados del peliplateado quien volviò a meter sus dedos en su entrada suavemente.

Y aquellos gemidos los decidio ahogar en un beso, ya no podia mas y queria probar esos deliciosos labios.

CONTINUARA


	4. Parte 4

**Era su primer beso y eso casi lo deja en shock, ya que eso si lo conocìa, la razòn de porque las personas se besaban, por amor, porque se querìan, y otros para casarse y tener hijos.**

Su primer beso estaba siendo robado por el joven peliplata, dejo caer mas làgrimas, porque estaba confundido, sentir sus labios a los del mayor le creaba un remolino de emociones que no debìa conocer hasta no haber alcanzado la pubertad.

El pequeño rodeo el cuello del otro con sus brazitos, aferrandose a su pecho, dejando que el otro le besara, conociendo lo que era besar, disfrutando de esa nueva sensaciòn.

Los dedos del Youkai pronto ya no serian suficiente en su entrada, con su mano libre acaricio su espalda para despues abrazar y hacer mas profundo ese beso.  
Movio su lengua dentro de la boquita de Miroku, queria sentirlo lo mas que pudiera, ternerlo cerca era suyo, y no dejaria que ese pequeño le perteneciera a alguien mas.

El pequeño si pudiera exclamaria de sorpresa, pero imposible, no cuando una fuerza mayor se lo impedia

Su lenguita era capturada por una mas grande, aspera y potente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por completo, y sus brazos se aferraron a su torso, gimiendo y abriendo sus piernas, todo lo que podia, deseando gritar por ese remolino de sensaciones.

El pequeño miembro de Miroku rozaba con el vientre del peliplateado, sacò sus dedos y con su brazo levanto al pequeñito para acomodarlo y asì comenzarlo a penetrar lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo aunque deseaba tanto escucharlo gemir.

El pequeño reaccionò ante esto y rompiò ese apasionado beso estallando en làgrimas -"Que me estàs haciendo?! Sesshoumaru-sama!! no metas eso dentro de mi!!!" -gritò en llanto empujandolo con sus bracitos, impidiendo que el otro lograra entrar en èl

"Sh sh sh tranquilizate, querias que te mostrara para que mas servia ¿no?" -siguiò intentando entrar en èl, logrando solo meter la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada del niño.

"No no! no quiero!! ya no quiero que me muestre mas!! tengo miedo!!" -llorò el chiquillo y empezò a moverse, zafandose de nuevo- "No me gusta, se siente raro, me da mucho miedo... ya no quiero Sesshoumaru-sama, detengase!"

"Calma asi es al principio, despues te gustara" - lo tomo con fuerza sin llegar a ser brusco, asi ya no podria safarse de ese agarre y Sesshoumaru podria continuar con lo suyo sin ser interrumpido de nuevo por el chiquillo.

"No!!" -grita llorando- "No quiero!! detengase!!" -moviò freneticamente la cabeza -"Onegai!! yamerooooo!!"

Con una mano lo tenia bien sujeto, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla del chiquito limpiando aquellas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir -"Calmate" - le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y cerrò los ojos, intentando tranquilizar un poco a Miroku.

"Estoy asustado... no me gusta... basta... Sesshoumaru-sama, por favor, detengase..." -lo mira fijamente, suplicando sin dejar de llorar, sollozando, temblando de miedo.

"No me detendrè" - le dijo ya con la pasiencia acabandocele por tanto lloriqueo por parte de Miroku.

"Sueltame!!" -grito golpeando su pecho fuertemente con sus manitas en puño- "Dejame ir!!"

"No lo harè"- lo soltò pero solo para tomar sus muñecas y comezar a besar su cuello, sus manos bajaron hasta los costados del pequeño y lo alzo para sentarlo en la orilla de la tina.

Lo mira, sin borrar ese gesto de miedo y confusiòn en su rostro -"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

De nueva cuenta besò a Miroku, sus manos recorrian ese fragil cuerpecito pàlido, sabia que si queria poseerlo tenia que ser un poco paciente.

No dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojitos y se sonrojo, sentìa un cosquilleo en el estòmago con el beso que le daba el peliplata, le gustaba sentir sus labios, eran ligeramente frios pero con los suyos màs calidos creaban un contraste perfecto.

Despuès de besarlo en los labios, lo hizo en su mejilla, su cuello se acerco a su oido para susurrarle -"Traquilizate"- siguiò bajando, llegò a aquellos pequeños pezones los lamio y succionaba delicadamente, para no volver a asustarlo con sus actos.

No abrio los ojos, pero tampoco reclamo ni expreso un sonido de protesta, al contrario, gimio cuando la fria y rasposa lengua toco aquella zona, una de las màs sensibles.

Ahora sus manos estaban en las piernas del niño, y se acercaban a su miembro lentamente, mientras el seguia chupando sus pezones dejandolos completamente mojados por la saliva.

"Anf...ah... ah... anf..." -respiraba agitado y gemia en voz baja, sus manitas se tomaron de los hombros del peliplata, en busqueda de lo que fuera de donde se pudiera sostener, porque sentia que perderia el equilibrio y se caerìa.

Su boca bajo besando su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre sus manos llegaron a su pequeño miembro, y su lengua jugueteo por un momento en su ombligo.

Su rostro hervìa en rubor, el pequeño sentìa mucho calor, hasta ya empezaba a estar perlado de sudor

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
